Róże i ciernie
by LilithL
Summary: Uosobienie wszelkiego zła przybywa do Yoshiwary, czy też: Takasugi ma spotkanie w Yoshiwarze, co zupełnie nie podoba się Tsukuyo.


Tytuł: _Róże i ciernie._

Fandom: _Gintama_

Postacie: Tsukuyo, Takasugi Shinsuke, Sasaki Isaburo, Imai Nobume

Ostrzeżenia: K+ / spoilery do _Baragaki Arc _(jeśli nie znasz zakończenia tego arku, nie czytaj)

Prompt:_ 056. Enemies_ według _100 Female Characters: A Fanfic Challenge_

Streszczenie: Uosobienie wszelkiego zła przybywa do Yoshiwary, czy też: Takasugi ma spotkanie w Yoshiwarze, co zupełnie nie podoba się Tsukuyo.

* * *

Była piękna; wspaniała róża rozkwitła w samym centrum przegniłego świata. Światło świec nadawało jej skórze jasny poblask, wpięte we włosy ozdoby skrzyły się lekko, ona sama zdawała się promieniować wewnętrznym światłem, krystalicznie przejrzystym, płonącym równo płomieniem pochodzącym wprost z jej duszy. Smoliście czarne, misternie ufryzowane włosy lśniły, gruba warstwa makijażu nadawała jej wygląd lalki.

Drogie kimona zaszeleściły, kiedy złożyła głęboki ukłon pełen zarówno pokory, jak i dostojeństwa. Chociaż zgięła kark, on wiedział, że ta kobieta jest pełna dumy.

–Witam cię, szanowny panie. Jest dla mnie zaszczytem poznać cię i móc ugościć w imieniu wszystkich róż Yoshiwary.

Uniosła lekko głowę, a wtedy zobaczył przeszywające oczy, w których było widać odblask płomienia jej duszy. Skinął głową; dzisiejszej nocy postanowił być łaskawy.

* * *

Oczywiście wiedziała, kim on jest. Dotychczas znała go jedynie z opowieści oraz plakatów (co ciekawe, martwy był wart więcej, niż żywy), mimo to rozpoznała go natychmiast. Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak go sobie wyobrażała. Smukła sylwetka, ubrany w purpurowe kimono, z fajką kiseru w ustach. Obserwowała go ukryta w cieniu, chociaż była pewna, że już zdołał ją zauważyć.

Słysząc, kto przybył do Yoshiwary, Tsukuyo wiedziała, że wszystkie kobiety zamieszkujące dzielnicę czerwonych latarni są zagrożone. Nie dbała zbytnio o klientów –przychodzili i odchodzili, jeśli nie sprawiali problemów Tsukuyo nie miała z nimi do czynienia. Czasami należało przypomnieć jednemu, czy drugiemu, że Yoshiwara nie jest czyimś prywatnym placem zabaw. Czasem któryś posunął się za daleko i kończył swoje nędzne życie ze sztyletem wbitym prosto w serce. Takie rzeczy się zdarzały, Tsukuyo przywykła do nich, ponieważ były integralną częścią świata, w którym żyła i który ochraniała.

A teraz do Yoshiwary przybył Takasugi Shinsuke. Mężczyzna, który uosabiał wszystko to, czym ona szczerze gardziła, i który chciał zniszczyć to, co chroniła. Gdyby tylko mogła go… _usunąć._ Jakże by to ułatwiło jej życie. Niestety, taki czyn niósł ze sobą konsekwencje zbyt poważne, aby mogła go chociaż rozważyć. Takasugi z pewnością nie przybył do Edo sam, w porcie zacumował statek z jego podwładnymi, którzy natychmiast podejmą odpowiednie kroki, gdy ich dowódcy spadnie chociaż włos z głowy. Ponadto Yoshiwara nadal należała do Harusame, z którymi Kiheitai zawarło ponoć sojusz. Zabicie Takasugiego byłoby dziecinnie łatwe… Tsukuyo niemal widziała samą siebie zadającą śmiertelny cios; proste, szybkie pchnięcie… Jednakże Yoshiwara nie przetrwałaby odwetu jego sojuszników, a ochrona Hinowy oraz reszty kobiet zawsze była najważniejszym priorytetem.

Dlatego też Tsukuyo postanowiła podjąć zdecydowanie nie ofensywne kroki. Obserwowała go z cieni, kiedy szedł główną ulicą mijając kolejne herbaciarnie oraz domy zabaw. To była noc, jakich wiele, nie różniła się wcale od każdej nocy w Yoshiwarze. Przez ulice przechodziły głośne tłumy mężczyzn, z poszczególnych lokali sączyła się muzyka, a nad tym wszystkim panowały ukryte dla postronnych oczu kobiety z Hyakka.

Tsukuyo przystanęła naprzeciwko najlepszego domu publicznego Yoshiwary i obserwowała, jak Takasugi wchodzi do środka. Przemknęła boczną uliczką, wchodząc do lokalu przez drugie wejście, o którym zwykli klienci nie mieli pojęcia. W środku było znacznie ciszej, niż na ulicy, przez ścianę słychać było dźwięki shamisenu, na którym grała jedna z kurtyzan. Co wieczór w głównej sali odbywał się mały występ dla klientów spragnionych czegoś bardziej wyrafinowanego. Tsukuyo zmarszczyła nos; w powietrzu unosił się ciężki zapach perfum, którego szczerze nienawidziła. Na jej widok dwie siedzące na zapleczu dziewczyny poderwały się ze stołków i skłoniły z szacunkiem.

–Potrzebuję księgi gości –powiedziała Tsukuyo cichym głosem. –Które sale zarezerwowano na dzisiejszy wieczór?

–Zaraz przyniosę! –odparła jedna z dziewczyn, mała i ruda, po czym szybko wyszła z pokoju.

–Z tego, co pamiętam… –odezwała się druga, szczupła blondynka o dużych brązowych oczach, w których na widok Tsukuyo pojawiło się zdenerwowanie. –Zostały wynajęte tylko cztery sale. Dwóch klientów jest już na miejscu, obaj opłacili towarzyszki. Jeden zapłacił za dwie –dodała, przewracając oczami. –Jeśli się nie mylę, to ten polityk, który niedawno wygrał wybory. Znam jego świńską twarz z plakatów wyborczych.

Odraza w jej głosie jasno mówiła, co sądzi o wspomnianym mężczyźnie.

–Pozostała dwójka klientów też zamówiła kurtyzany? –zapytała Tsukuyo, na jej ustach błąkał się uśmieszek.

–Jeden tak; drugi, ten, który wynajął salę północną, zażyczył sobie tylko „kogoś do towarzystwa i nalewania sake", jak sam powiedział. Rozmawiałam z nim przez telefon. Dziwny facet, ale oni zawsze są dziwni –blondynka wzruszyła ramionami. –Powiedział, że ma ważne spotkanie, a jego towarzysz ma być zaprowadzony na miejsce, jeśli zjawi się szybciej, niż on.

Do pokoju wróciła dziewczyna z księgą gości. Tsukuyo otworzyła na ostatniej zapisanej stronie. Nazwisko przypisane do sali północnej nie mówiło jej niczego, zresztą, spodziewała się, że Takasugi posłuży się fałszywym imieniem. Nawet on nie był aż tak bezczelny, by wszem i wobec ogłaszać swoje przybycie do Yoshiwary.

–Tsukuyo-san? Interesuje panią gość z sali północnej? –zapytała ruda dziewczyna nieśmiało patrząc na przywódczynię Hyakka. –Pewien mężczyzna właśnie przyszedł i powiedział, że ma tam spotkanie. Podał nazwisko tego, który zamówił salę północną, więc Hina zaprowadziła go na miejsce. Wydaje mi się, że skądś znam jego twarz, ale nie jestem pewna…

Tsukuyo zmarszczyła brwi. Wysyłanie do Takasugiego takiej dziewczyny, jak Hina przypominało zaprowadzenie jagnięcia do jaskini lwa. Nagle znalazła rozwiązanie, które być może nie było najlepsze, ale pozwalało jej na osiągnięcie celu –czyli dowiedzenie się, co Takasugi Shinsuke robi w Yoshiwarze oraz z kim się spotyka.

–Chodźcie ze mną, musicie mi pomóc ubrać się i umalować –powiedziała, patrząc to na jedną, to na drugą dziewczynę.

Zmartwiła się lekko, widząc strach w ich oczach.

–Gdyby pytała o mnie Hinowa… Powiedzcie jej, że jestem na patrolu.

Dwie dziewczyny skinęły głowami niemal jednocześnie.

* * *

Peruka uwierała w głowę, warstwy kimona utrudniały ruchy, a gruba warstwa makijażu przypominała maskę. Tsukuyo wzięła głęboki wdech (a przynajmniej tak głęboki, na ile pozwalał jej strój), rozsunęła drzwi i weszła do środka sali północnej, pokornie schylając głowę. Zasunęła drzwi, odcinając dźwięki z zewnątrz. Wpatrzona w trzymaną w rękach tacę z butelką sake, przeszła na drugi koniec pomieszczenia (kimono opatulało jej nogi tak mocno, że stawiała nienaturalnie małe kroczki mając wrażenie, że jej wędrówka trwa całą wieczność), postawiła sake na stoliku, po czym odważyła się spojrzeć na siedzącego przy oknie mężczyznę.

Takasugi wpatrywał się w nocne niebo, w smukłych palcach trzymał fajkę, z której unosiła się wąska smużka dymu. Nie zwrócił uwagi na Tsukuyo, zdawał się jej w ogóle nie zauważać, jakby była tylko elementem tła. Lekki wiatr muskał kosmyki jego niedbale uczesanych włosów.

Tsukuyo nalała sake do małej czarki, dyskretnie przypatrując się mężczyźnie, którego rząd uważał za najbardziej niebezpiecznego terrorystę na świecie. Sprawiał wrażenie raczej mizernego; obojczyk niemal przebijał bladą skórę, ręce miał chude. Zdawać się mogło, że nie nawykł do trzymania miecza, który leżał przy jego boku. Wiedziała, że to tylko pozory. Nagle zapragnęła przypatrzeć się jego twarzy, móc spojrzeć w jego oko i przekonać się, czy dostrzeże żyjącego na dnie jego duszy potwora.

Odsunęła się od stolika, położyła ręce na matach tatami i skłoniła się głęboko.

–Witam cię, szanowny panie. Jest dla mnie zaszczytem poznać cię i móc ugościć w imieniu wszystkich róż Yoshiwary.

Kiedy uniosła głowę już na nią patrzył. Był przystojny, musiała to przyznać, lecz jednocześnie było w nim coś… niemalże diabelskiego, okrutnego. Widziała to w sposobie, jaki na nią patrzył. Lew przyczajony do ataku. Skinął głową, na jego ustach pojawił się cień kpiącego uśmiechu.

–Trafne określenie, róże Yoshiwary –odezwał się cichym, spokojnym głosem, nieco ją tym zaskakując. –Chociaż bardziej pasowałoby _ciernie_.

Wyciągnął dłoń i pogładził palcem bliznę na jej policzku, ledwo widoczną pod grubą warstwą makijażu. Tsukuyo ani drgnęła, doskonale nad sobą panując. Być może Takasugi wiedział, kogo ma przed sobą… Skąd jednak mógłby to wiedzieć? Patrzyła na niego bez śladu trwogi, spokojnie znosząc jego dotyk, tłumiąc potrzebę chwycenia za kunai i ucięcia jego dłoni.

–Oplatacie ludzi jak ciernie –kontynuował, wciąż dotykając blizny opuszkami dwóch palców. –Ranicie i odrzucacie to co, pozostało, kiedy nie jest wam już potrzebne. Doskonały sposób na przetrwanie.

Jego wzrok ześlizgnął się z jej twarzy na dekolt. Cofnął rękę i ponownie odwrócił twarz do okna. Tsukuyo w myślach westchnęła z ulgą; jego dotyk… W sposobie, w jaki dotknął jej blizny było coś zbyt intymnego. Nie podobało jej się to zupełnie, nie chciała czuć dotyku jego zimnych dłoni nigdy więcej.

A jednocześnie było w nim coś, co niemal ją zahipnotyzowało.

Tsukuyo nareszcie zrozumiała, co powoduje, że tyle ludzi podąża za człowiekiem znanym jako Takasugi Shinsuke. On był niczym światło, które przyciąga ćmy. Zimny, zły, płonący na zgliszczach płomień.

Wtem drzwi do sali rozsunęły się ponownie, a do środka weszła osoba, która zamówiła pomieszczenie na ten wieczór. Takasugi nawet na niego nie spojrzał, za to Tsukuyo tylko dzięki wieloletniej praktyce ukrywania emocji zdołała zachować spokój. Wiedziała, kim jest wysoki mężczyzna oraz towarzysząca mu dziewczyna o pustych oczach. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to właśnie oni, osoby, które stanowiły wzór moralny dla społeczeństwa, spotykają się z wrogiem publicznym numer jeden.

* * *

Dziewczyna uśmiechała się przymilnie, ukrywając zdenerwowanie, kiedy po raz trzeci zapytała przybyłego gościa o powód wizyty.

Sasaki Isaburo sprawiał wrażenie zbyt pochłoniętego pisaniem na klawiaturze swojego telefonu komórkowego, by zauważyć stojącą przed nim kurtyzanę. Tkwiąca u jego boku Nobume wolno przeżuwała pączka, rozglądając się po wnętrzu pomieszczenia bez śladu zainteresowania.

–Szanowny panie… –powtórzyła dziewczyna, siląc się na cierpliwość.

Sasaki uniósł dłoń, dając jej do zrozumienia, żeby poczekała jeszcze chwilę, wcisnął kilka przycisków na klawiaturze, po czym wreszcie schował telefon do kieszeni i spojrzał na kurtyzanę.

–Hmmm, tak… Zamawiałem salę północną. Nigdy nie miałem przyjemności być w tym… hmmm… _lokalu_, więc wskaż mi drogę. Tuszę, że mój gość już na mnie czeka.

–Tak, panie, pański towarzysz zjawił się zaledwie kwadrans temu. Zapewniono mu wszelkie…

Sasaki uciszył ją, unosząc dłoń do góry. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko.

–Proszę za mną –powiedziała, szybko odwracając się, by nie musieć już znosić jego wzroku pełnego pogardy.

–Oto zamówiona przez pana sala północna. Czy życzy pan sobie…

Kompletnie ignorując dziewczynę, Sasaki rozsunął drzwi i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Nobume posłała kurtyzanie wrogie spojrzenie, po czym weszła za dowódcą.

–Doskonale –Isaburo uśmiechnął się lekko na widok Takasugiego. –Pani już dziękujemy –zwrócił się do Tsukuyo, patrząc na nią, jakby oceniał krowę na targowisku. –Skoro mój gość nie zechciał skorzystać z pani usług, widocznie nie jest pani zbyt interesująca. Dlatego też prosiłbym o opuszczenie pokoju. Pragnę zostać z moim drogim przyjacielem sam, nie licząc oczywiście mojej asysty.

Tsukuyo wstała, zebrała poła kimona i skierowała się ku wyjściu, pokornie spuszczając wzrok. Kiedy przechodziła obok dowódcy Mimawarigumi, ten niemal niedostrzegalnie się odsunął, jakby się brzydził, że chociaż rąbek jego ubrania mógłby jej dotknąć. I może rzeczywiście tak było.

Zasuwając drzwi, Tsukuyo zaryzykowała ostatnie spojrzenie na gości i dostrzegła wpatrującego się w nią Takasugiego. Uśmiechał się kącikiem ust, a jego oko błyszczało diabelskim blaskiem.

–Księżyc świeci dziś wyjątkowo jasno nad Yoshiwarą –powiedział na tyle głośno, by go usłyszała.

Tsukuyo czym prędzej zasunęła drzwi i odeszła najszybciej, jak tylko pozwalał jej na to strój. Będąc na zapleczu ściągnęła perukę, przeczesała swoje włosy palcami, czując niewypowiedzianą ulgę. Popatrzyła w wiszące na ścianie owalne lustro w złotej ramie. Makijaż na jej twarzy był tak obfity, że niemalże ukrywał jej blizny. Były one ledwo widoczne. Dostrzec mógł je jedynie ten, kto o nich wiedział. Kobieta wzięła do ręki leżącą na szafce szmatkę i wytarła część twarzy.

Teraz dokładnie widziała swoje blizny. Wyglądały jak ciernie.


End file.
